


This Day, Bloody

by Fear_Itself



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cults, Gen, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: This day was supposed to end with a comedic twist that left everyone laughing and thinking of the day as nothing but a mere joke. Now David was being forced to watch his worst nightmares take form as the death Max played right before his eyes, nothing in his power to stop it.Warnings for gore and blood. This is much darker than other stuff in a different sense. Based on S3E13 - Arrival of the Torso Takers
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	This Day, Bloody

"Um ok... well I've always wanted to know the entire history of your ridiculous religion. You know, Xeemug, the Star Wars, every little detail! Even if it takes, I don't know... several hours!"

"Oh please, I'm not gonna fall for that. I'm not David!"

"Your right, he probably would've been able to do it in song!" A smile crossed David's face as he watched Max get into his head. He could manipulate anyone, Daniel shouldn't be any different and now everything could end just fine!

"...Maybe everyone else in your fantasy world is a complete bafoon. But don't take me for a fool, Max." Fear filled the boy's face and a stinge of doubt clawed at David who kept squirming at the binds.

"Uh... this is where the comedic plot twist should be..." Daniel reached for his wrist and Max began shaking, his grasp was all too tight, nearly cutting circulation off.

"You know how people that belittle make me feel?" David swallowed back. Someone would come back and save him right? The police were on way. Or maybe the kids broke out of the Mess Hall!

"H-ho-how...?" Max stuttered. Never had the red-haired counselor ever seen the boy more scared.

"Angry." Before Max could react, a knife entered into his chest. Now would be the perfect time for the wifi to cut out but somehow it was crisp and clearer than ever as he collapsed on his knees, eyes wide. And all David could do was just... **watch**... horrified. Rapidly shaking his head, David refused to believe what he saw. The knife was pulled out and re-entered, this time aiming for the heart. A final cry echoed in the air, agony lacing the inhumane sound. Max gave one final heavy breath, blood dripping down him before his eyes went dead. A gray tint sprayed over his eyes and he fell to his side, staring right into the camera, begging for his feeble body to survive.

"Dav-" But he couldn't even finish the word before he lost the strength. 

"Ah David, I almost forgot you were there! Let me set him up just right. Then you can watch him go into cardiac arrest!" To David's complete horror, Max was put back on the table, things dusted away with little care and then positioned to where his near-dead orbs met directly David's. The scene was too gruesome for even Hollywood to handle; as the glitter of life left his face, blood from multiple wounds dripped down his small frame. From behind, Daniel lifted Max's hoodie and shirt. The crimson-stained knife took a moment, showing itself off in all of its glory in the air before returning to Max with a hiss of the skin breaking and the quiet trembles he could manage to mutter. Daniel began to carve something into his back. David tried to look away as to save his weak mind but the obscene sounds forced his gaze back to the freakshow before him. Besides, he deserved the pain of watching this because he couldn't save Max. "Ah, now he truly looks like a child of Xemüg. He will better himself in The Slaughter House... Oh, David, I was right! Look what I found!" Flipping him over, he ignored the bloody pentagram and looked to where he was pointing; a faded bruise. "He was being abused! Probably... don't take my word for it. Take his once you kill yourself out of regret. I know that's what you're going to do. After something this traumatic, I don't think you could live with yourself anymore. And for good reason! Who would even imagine loving someone as fucked up as you? You couldn't even save your own camper. I even left several options in your cabin. You'll find a full pill bottle and a knife in your drawer, courtesy of me of course! Better untie you so you can get to it." Leaving the pentagram out in the open to dry, David took notice to something.

_**Max stopped breathing.** _

The up and down motions of his chest came to a halt and more tears welled in his eyes. Daniel actually went through with it... Daniel arrived in the bomb shelter and started laughing at the sight.

"Oh, David you look awful. Truly you look like an anorexic angsty teenager. Befitting of what you're going to become. I can see the future you know. Xemüg gave me that power after the sacrifice of a Wood Scout's leader. You wonder why you always see those children unsupervised right?" But David was unresponsive. His gaze was empty, just watching Max hopelessly. "Huh, I broke you already? How pathetic." Daniel began untying him but he just sat there, unmoving, still, silent.

"...Daniel."

"Yes, darling?"

"You fucked up." He stood up swiftly and went for the kill, grabbing Daniel's neck and lifting him off the ground as if he was some sort of twig. Weak under his grasp, he struggled against David's lone hand. In the flurry of pandemonium, Daniel caught a look at David's face. 

_It was... **empty.**_

His eyes were cold. His expression was stoic. He was just... empty.

"DAVID! LET HIM GO!" He could barely feel Gwen tug at him and Daniel leaves his hand. The man began coughing on the ground. "WANNA GET A CASE AGAINST HIM? DON'T KILL HIM!" David's eyes were still full of bloodlust.

"He killed Max."

"...I saw that..."

"I want him DEAD before my feet."

"And he will be once he is in custody and we sort this out LEGALLY. We have all the needed evidence. Just breathe and calm down ok?" Gwen held David back while also holding down Daniel with her feet. The sound of sirens fell into her ears and relief filled Gwen as the cops arrived in the shelter, cuffing up Daniel and driving away. The two were left alone in the bomb shelter, just trying to comprehend. "Are you calm now?"

"No... Now I don't think I ever will be. He broke me and if I ever got the chance, I'd have my revenge in an instant! ...But I can face the campers will control." Gwen gave him a sympathetic look, trying to force back her unease and helped him up. Unlocking the bomb shelter door, they returned to the outdoors. The small splatters of red on the green grass was further evidence that this was reality. That he wouldn't take a turn and see everyone laughing about how amazing Max's sick joke was. Instead, he found the campers mourning; most crying, some on the ground sobbing.

"David...?" He felt a tug at his leg. It was Space Kid, he was the only one not sad; just more confused if anything. "Are you ok?" He couldn't even meet his eyes as he replied, suddenly remembering what Daniel said.

"Ya... just fine." Wiping his tears away, he headed towards his cabin. Maybe he couldn't forgive Daniel for his crimes. But at the very least he could forget.


End file.
